Freedom
by Resident Evil Lionhart
Summary: Severus wakes up on Gaia in Professor Hojo's lab. What'll he do, once he finds out what Hojo's done?


******Disclaimer: I do not own Severus Snape or Professor Hojo. I only own the idea and maybe the whole set of the copies of Harry Potter.**

* * *

Freedom

Opening his eyes, a lab of some sort was revealed to him. He was mildly confused, since he clearly remembered dieing. Could this, then, be his "reward" for all the things he had done in his past? Deciding to find out what was going on, he waved his hand at the glass tank he was floating in. Wandlessly and nonverbally casting magic was something of a "gift" he had hid- even to his dieing day. Or night, as it had been.

The glass doors of the tank opened at his will, and the "water" spilled out. Looking down as he stepped out of the tank, he realized that he had absolutely no clothes. Disgusted with the "Scientists" -and muggles in general, really- he vowed to get information from the leader of the lab.

Looking around the room revealed far more machinery than he was used to, and could only guess what some of it did. He remembered that a few muggle-borns had chatted away in his classes about some muggle contraption called a computer and he recognized some bits and pieces of the machine next to the tank as some kind of computer, but it seemed far more advanced than what he had heard. "Upgraded" was the term, he believed.

Next to the exit was a set of pegs with a couple of lab coats hanging on them. He stalked gracefully over to them and waved his hand, transfiguring them into his preferred clothes: black robes, hunter green long-sleeves shirt, and black trousers. He looked around and transfigured a couple of pieces of blank paper into black boots, and a couple of pens into socks that matched.

Now comfortably dressed, he moved back over to the computer. Not knowing the first thing about how to use it, he cast a diagnostic spell that was made especially for muggle stuff. It told him what the computer was for, how to get access to information, and even who owned it.

It also said who made it- Shinra Electric Company.

Not really understanding the importance of the company name, he concentrated more on the owner's name- Dr. Silas Hojo, Director of the Jenova Project. Yet again, the name had no impact on him. However, the idea of being an experiment for _any_ Project had him casting a medical diagnostic spell on himself. First summoning paper and a quill, he used them to spell out what was going on inside his body.

Amongst all the normal things were things like "Mako" and "Jenova Cells," neither of which he recognized at all. Just as he banished the paper and quill with a wave of his hand, the automatic sliding "blast doors" opened and "Professor" Hojo himself stepped in. As the doors hissed shut behind him, Hojo laughed -or at least, a sick and twisted version of a laugh ensued- as he saw his newest prized subject up and about.

"I see you've managed to get out on your own," he cackled, grinning like the loon he was.

Having recognized Hojo by the picture in the personnel file, he recognized this man as the head "researcher" at the lab.

"Your arrogance shall be your downfall, Hojo," he sneered quietly, never taking his obsidian eyes off the man.

Hojo's grin dropped and his face adopted an ugly -since when _isn't _he ugly?- frown instead at his words. Then, shrugging as if he'd heard that one already -and probably had-, he shuffled right past him. After all, why lift your feet when you can drag them like the plebian you are?

Having turned to follow the doctor with his eyes -he wasn't about to let this scum stand, er…_slouch_ behind him-, he watched as Hojo expertly accessed the computer.

"I see you've managed to access the terminal. From what I could tell, you come from before such things. So, tell me, how'd you do it?" Hojo asked excitedly, happy for more information about his enigmatic experiment.

"How did you do it? Used the keys and mouse, correct? Simple if you know a little thing or two," he drawled, resisting the urge to roll his eyes -the little "man" had to be watched at all times. He didn't trust anyone -naturally, as he was a spy.

"There's no need for attitude, specimen," Hojo scolded condescendingly, wagging a finger as he added info into the computer. "Now then, what to designate you as…"

"I have a name," he didn't give into the new urge to glare. He kept his face blank, though his eyes glittered maliciously -notice that, as Hojo's back was turned, he couldn't see this or else he would have been reminded of a certain black wearing, katana-wielding psychopath and would have had him "secured."

"Yes, yes, don't they all. So then, what's yours?" Hojo asked, merely wanting inspiration for his letter designation.

"Severus Snape," he told the mad scientist only because he planned on ridding the world of said loon. It was his duty twofold: one, as a Death Eater he kills Muggles; and two, as a member of the "Light" it was his job to destroy evil-maniacal losers. That, plus Hojo annoyed the hell out of him.

"Specimen S squared then. Or S two…S²?" Hojo mumbled to himself.

"What has Arithmancy got to do with it?" Severus questioned quietly, eyebrow raised in his famous what-do-you-think-you're-doing look.

"What on Gaia is Arithmancy? Never mind, this is Math I'm talking about. Something you probably wouldn't know."

"Oh, Mathematics. The Muggle version of Arithmancy."

"Muggle?" Hojo turned around with an eerie stare, eager for even more info about his mystery.

"What we call people who are below us," Severus sneered, delighted at Hojo's anger at that. "One who lacks our…powers."

That last part, however, got Hojo excited again. "Show me these powers!" he demanded.

"Sure, why not?" Severus's sneer still in place, he waved his hand at some papers on Hojo's desk, which turned into vultures that flew away. Hojo was grinning and rubbing his hands together now, in anticipation of having -perhaps- yet another "god" in his possession.

"Why so excited?" Severus taunted. "It was merely Transfiguring one object into another."

Severus was rubbing it in and they both knew it, however Hojo was too far in his excitement to care -or even notice the way Severus was waving his hands at his sides.

"Transfiguring? Fantastic! What else can you do?" Hojo stupidly asked, nearly hopping for joy.

"This."

Severus practically purred as he waved his hand at Hojo, causing tough vines to appear and wrap restraining around Hojo. He then levitated him with another gesture of his hand, stepping close as Hojo struggled.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. That is Devil's Snare, a plant that strangles it's prey," Severus smirked, pleased at his progress so far. "Now then, time for the…questioning."

"You cannot do this to me! I am Shinra's head researcher! Without me, this world would be backwater and we'd still be relying on regular electricity! Let me go this instant!"

"Hm. You sure do like to talk a lot for such a tiny man, Hojo. Perhaps I should make you _scream_ instead?" Severus wondered almost pleasantly, his mood drastically improved at the thought of torturing this…thing. Monster.

"I'll have your obedience one way or another!" Hojo spit, still foolishly struggling against the Devil's Snare.

"Wrong. I'll have your memories," Severus almost whispered, in verbally casting Legillimency and entering Hojo's mind. He quite regretted it later, though.

It was easy enough, as the "man" had no barriers with which to stop him. A couple of minutes later and Severus' mind returned to his body, fighting to keep from being sick. Hojo had done some really evil things, making Voldemort seem quite innocent in comparison. Quite frankly, Hojo disgusted him. What he did to that man named Sephiroth and the child named Cloud, though, disgusted him the most.

"_Crucio…" _Severus whispered, not quite in his right mind enough yet to cast it nonverbally. Hojo screamed as the spell hit him, writhing against the hold of the thorny plant. One of the three Unforgivables, the Cruciatus Curse tortures with extreme pain and the caster has to _mean_ it. Has to _want_ their foe to hurt, to scream. Severus found a person he hated more than the Potters -something he had always thought impossible. Hojo made James -and Sirius Black by extension- seem like harmless pranksters instead of bullies.

Hojo's screaming continued for ten minutes while Severus regained his equilibrium. By the end of that time, some "Grunts" -or Troopers, if you prefer- stormed in, machine guns aimed in Severus's direction. Seeing Hojo, however, they gulped and lowered their guns.

A really brave one asked, "What are you doing to him?" in a quivering voice.

"Torture." he replied simply. He wasn't going to kill the grunts simply because they could be useful. That is, unless they attack him first. Then all bets were off and they were free game.

Murmurs of "Torture?" spread between the twenty or so grunts, as they couldn't see _what _was torturing Hojo.

"Invisible torture." Severus smirked, feeding their fear. The shock and nervousness evident on their faces was enough to tell him that he'd succeeded.

With a wave of his hand, he stopped the Curse and Hojo hung limply in the grip of the floating Devil's Snare, panting heavily.

"Now then,"Severus began. "Prepare to see your… 'Professor'… die."

He waved his hand again and this time a green jet of light slammed into Hojo's chest, killing him instantly. What was left was the blank gaze of the recently dead.

The grunts freaked and ran out of the blast doors, allowing Severus to escape as well. He strutted out the doors and down the hall to the "Emergency Exit," as was on the sign above the door.

_**Freedom**_. _At last._

* * *

A/N: So, I have a partial to a multi-fic that would continue after this is set. Just wanting to know if anyone wants me to continue this, or leave it a one-shot. See ya!

Edit (5/3/13): I found a few mistakes in the last version, so here's the edit.


End file.
